the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
List of pupils in fifth year by behaviour
This is a list of pupils in fifth year at Colham High School by behaviour. Pupils receive an individual grade for how well behaved they are in school, which is either A, B, C, D or F. As school reports are issued every six months, this list will be updated in July 2017 to reflect new grades determined then. July 2016 grades A *Isabelle Drakenberg - 5I *William Fraser - 5F *Louise MacInesker - 5P *Gregor McDade - 5F *Michelle Milton - 5I *Gracie Moran - 5I *Anna Russell - 5I *Maeve Sheeran - 5P *Jenny Templeton - 5F B *Gabrielle Beirne - 5P *David Blackburn - 5I *Mario Bolzano - 5P *Blair Cameron - 5F *Georgeta Drăgan - 5P *Juhász Lolita - 5I *Connor MacEachern - 5P *Jamie Moran - 5I *Natasha Sagdiyev - 5F *Jordan Sanderson - 5F *Robbie Stevenson - 5I *Anna Stewart - 5I *Emma Warren - 5I C *Freya Clifton - 5F *Harold Donald - 5I *Elshan Ghaznavi - 5I *Svörfuður Hilmarsson - 5P *Nick Jones - 5F *Robyn MacDonald - 5I *Fingal MacLachlan - 5P *Ian Powell - 5P *Alan Ross - 5F *Michael Sinclair - 5I *Lewis Stewart - 5P *Amy Wilson - 5I D *Patsy Appleton - 5P *Gabriella Atkinson - 5P *Martin Hillsbury - 5P *Isaac Hockridge - 5P *Charles Hopkins - 5P *Keeley Hughes - 5F *Mae MacDonald - 5F *Louisa McIntyre - 5F *Caleb McKinnon - 5F *Christine Peel - 5F *Mitchell Washington - 5P F *Anthony Amsden - 5P *Tomoko Kobayashi - 5I *David Marshall - 5F *Natalie Skelly - 5F *Harry Smith - 5F *Tracy Smith - 5I *Jamie Wallace - 5F *Keevie Williamson - 5I Fifth year house results for behaviour #5I - average score 2.44 #5P - average score 2.00 #5F - average score 1.78 Average score for fifth year - 2.08 January 2017 grades A *Isabelle Drakenberg - 5I *William Fraser - 5F *Louise MacInesker - 5P *Gregor McDade - 5F *Anna Russell - 5I *Maeve Sheeran - 5P *Jenny Templeton - 5F B *Gabrielle Beirne - 5P *David Blackburn - 5I *Mario Bolzano - 5P *Blair Cameron - 5F *Georgeta Drăgan - 5P *Elshan Ghaznavi - 5I *Juhász Lolita - 5I *Connor MacEachern - 5P *Michelle Milton - 5I *Jamie Moran - 5I *Ian Powell - 5P *Natasha Sagdiyev - 5F *Jordan Sanderson - 5F *Robbie Stevenson - 5I *Anna Stewart - 5I *Emma Warren - 5I C *Patsy Appleton - 5P *Harold Donald - 5I *Svörfuður Hilmarsson - 5P *Nick Jones - 5F *Robyn MacDonald - 5I *Fingal MacLachlan - 5P *Gracie Moran - 5I *Alan Ross - 5F *Michael Sinclair - 5I *Lewis Stewart - 5P *Amy Wilson - 5I D *Gabriella Atkinson - 5P *Freya Clifton - 5F *Martin Hillsbury - 5P *Isaac Hockridge - 5P *Charles Hopkins - 5P *Keeley Hughes - 5F *Tomoko Kobayashi - 5I *Mae MacDonald - 5F *Louisa McIntyre - 5F *Caleb McKinnon - 5F *Mitchell Washington - 5P *Keevie Williamson - 5I F *Anthony Amsden - 5P *David Marshall - 5F *Natalie Skelly - 5F *Harry Smith - 5F *Tracy Smith - 5I *Jamie Wallace - 5F Fifth year house results for behaviour #5I - average score 2.44 #5P - average score 2.12 #5F - average score 1.76 Average score for fifth year - 2.12 See also *List of pupils in fifth year by mathematical ability *List of pupils in fifth year by physical ability *List of pupils in fifth year by smartness *List of pupils in sixth year by behaviour *List of Genesiscide College students by behaviour Category:Grade lists